The Bond
by Shiny Poop
Summary: Two sisters are separated by a tragic that forced them on opposite sides. Follow Megumi through her five years believing her sister is dead. And find out if she ever reunites with her sister. This may contain some violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Bond

She walks through the corridor, sensing all that is around her. Feeling an unfamiliar presence, she stops. With fast reactions, she quickly turns around and faces a man she has never seen before.

"Who are you?" She asks with glaring eyes and gets ready to defend herself.

"Please come to my village with me. There is someone who wishes to reunite with you." The man spoke with a sincere voice and step ever so carefully towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled at the man and she pulled out a kunai. "There is no one who need to be reunited with me. My whole family is dead. DEAD I tell you!" Her whole body filled with anger. How can that man say that there is someone who wished to reunite with her? "This is some attempt to kill me, isn't it?"

"Please understand I am not here to kill you. I just want to take you back to Konoha to meet up with your sister. I mean to harm to you. Just come with me, there is no need to be here anymore." The man tried his best to convince (in his view) the poor misguided girl.

"My, my sister? But how? I saw her die. This can't be true." She stared at Kakashi in disbelief. "You are a liar. What kind of proof do you have? Huh?" She started to angry and prepared herself to attack.

"Please Megumi-san," When he said her name, her eyes got huge. "I just want to help you out. Your sister needs you." He started at her, hoping that she would come to her senses.

"First of all I can't trust you. Second I can't. I am the leader now. I can't abandon what I have built up for myself. You wouldn't understand. You aren't living this life. Please leave before I make you meet the afterlife." Her voice was strong, yet Kakashi could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. He knew that there was a small chance of hope of taking Megumi back to Konoha. He just had to convince her that her sister was still alive.

Thinking ever so carefully, Kakashi told this fiery girl, "Just give me five minutes to tell you about your sister." He came to the conclusion that if her told her about her sister, he might be able to convince her that her sister that he knew her sister and more importantly that she is still alive.

"I highly doubt you can tell me anything about my sister. But since you seem so determine and you are strong enough to enter my hidden base without alerting any of my men, I will grant you this five minutes that you so desperately want. But if I sense that you are trying to make an escape plan, you life is over with. You will never see another day. So choose your words carefully."

"Very well Megumi-san. Where shall I start? Well your sister came to my village in a terrible state about five years ago. She was a total mess and she could barely walk and she soon went into coma. She was immediately taken to our hospital. And lucky for her, our Hokage is the best medical ninja there is. Within a couple of weeks she regained conscientiousness. And the first thing she said was, 'Where is Megumi?' Everybody was a little bewildered. And that necklace, your sister gave it to you. She told me herself." Kakashi looked straight into Megumi's eyes. There was truth in his eyes and Megumi knew it but didn't know if she wanted to believe him or not. All of what he was saying was so painful that it was as if she was just stabbed by a knife. The memory of her sister and imagining her in so much pain hurt her.

Interrupting him, "How, how could this be?" Megumi was shocked and felt a little guilty. If her sister was still alive, why wasn't she with her right now? How could it be that they got separated? She even checked her sister's pulse when that terrible incident happened. She remembered it all too clearly.

* * *

Megumi started to remember all the good and bad times she had with her sister. She remembered when she first entered the academy and her sister was extremely happy for her. And when she graduated from the academy and became a chuunin and a jounin. Megumi also remembered how her sister was there for every single event. When there parents dies, her sister was the one who supported her and took care of her. Her sister was her best friend and her only family. 

Megumi and sister lived together in their two-bedroom apartment. Both of them were kunoichi from the Crystal Village. Megumi was ANBU while her sister was just a regular jounin. Her sister never had the ambition to get into the ANBU. She was satisfied with being a jounin. She was actually fine with being a chuunin but her sister convinced her to become a jounin. Besides that note, both of them were powerful and together made an unbeatable team. Megumi mastered in taijutsu while her sister mastered in genjutsu.

* * *

Five Years Ago

Coming back home from a mission, Megumi came home tired and wanting a long break. She opened the front door and her sister was having a small get together. Sighing, Megumi ignored her sister's welcoming and went straight to her room. Now that her sister was getting ready for her wedding, Megumi felt alone. "Why does she always have to have _HIM_ over?"

She didn't want to believe it, but Megumi felt a little jealous. Since she could remember, it has always been her and her sister. She felt like her sister was leaving her and she didn't like it. Looking into the mirror, Megumi said tiredly, "Ugh, I have to go find myself a smaller place." She was twenty years old yet she felt like hundred.

There was a small knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey there Megumi. Happy birthday!" Her sister had the biggest smile on her face. In her hands was a small gift. "I know it isn't much, but this is for you."

Megumi's eyes got big. "You actually remembered?" Her hands slowly went towards the present. She felt excitement like how a little child gets a present.

"Of course I remembered silly. How could I forget?" Noriko's big smile faded a little.

"Well I just thought…"

"Oh please! Don't give me that. Just because I have been busy preparing for the wedding doesn't mean I would forget my own little sister's birthday. Jeeze! I feel so loved." Even though Noriko was just joking around, she sensed that Megumi was still upset about something.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have thought so badly of you. Its just I have been…"

"That's enough. I open your present. I want to see your reaction. I know that for the past two years the gifts were crappy, but I am sure you WILL love this one." Noriko's eyes brightened up to her thought of the gift.

"Very well. I will. But only because you are making sure a big deal about it." Megumi looked at her sister with one of her sarcastic looks. Smiling, she unties the bow and opens up the box. "Oh my god! It is beautiful! Nee-san! You really didn't have to!"

"So I am guessing you like it." Noriko felt very happy with her sister's reaction.

"Like it? No I love it!" Megumi pick up the silver crystal necklace and shined it in the light. "Is this from the crystal cave where the legend comes from?"

"Yup." Noriko's smile got big again.

Megumi loved it when her sister smiled that big smile. She knew that this smile was a true smile of happiness. "Thank you. It's so beautiful. But one question, how did you get it? This is the rarest of all the crystals."

"You are so silly, why am I going to tell you my secret?" Noriko looked at her sister's shocked face. "HAHAHA! Just kidding. Well I just talked to my onshi and asked him if I could dig around the cave for a bit. He granted me permission and so I went and I ended up finding this one."

"WOW! You are lucky your onshi is the leaders." Still in shocked, Megumi took another look at her beautiful birthday present. She still couldn't believe her eyes.

"I thought you deserved something special. You have been working so hard. And I feel like I have been neglecting you. So I am sorry. You forgive me?" Noriko looked at her sister with big puppy eyes.

Smiling, Megumi knew that she couldn't stay upset with her sister. But then she started to feel guilty. "No, I am sorry. I have been being such a little punk. To tell you the truth," Megumi looked at her sister and needed to confess about her jealousy. "I have been a little jealous. You have been spending so much time with Ken'ich and I felt like he was taking you away from me. I know, I am stupid for being like that."

Noriko just smiled at her. "Oh little sister. You know that Ken-kun could never take me away from you. You will always be my little sister. Remember that. Silly girl."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Megumi stared at the ground. She knew that she was being childish. "I am sorry. I am being such a baby. I just, well you are the only family I have and well I just didn't want anything to change. But I am twenty now, I have to grow up."

"To me, you will always been my tiny baby sister. You still are shorter than me." Noriko smiled at her sister. She knew that Megumi hated it whenever she mentioned her height.

"Oh! Come on. I am not that short." Megumi glared at her sister but her sister just giggled.

"See my little short child, I will always love you."

Megumi couldn't help it but smile. "I love you too."

"Well seeing that you are probably tired, you should go to sleep." Noriko goes up to her sister and kisses her on the forehead. "Happy birthday and good night sleepy butt."

"What was that for?" Megumi stares at her sister with disgust, when though she was secretly happy with all the attention her sister was giving her. It has been awhile since Megumi and her sister were able to talk and joke around like this. Both of them have been busy with many other things. "Weirdo. Anyways, I still need to shower. But after that I need to sleep. I have another mission assigned to me. So I have another long day tomorrow. But good night."

With that Noriko left Megumi's room and Megumi went to the shower. After her shower, Megumi went to her room and hopped into her bed. Smiling to herself, Megumi took one last look at her necklace. To her the necklace not only represented the legend of the creation of their village, but it also represented the bond between her and her sister. Feeling extremely happy, Megumi closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

This is my first fan fic so reviews are nice, but not flames. They will make me go in a corner and cry. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
